Into Consideration
by plotlessbunnies
Summary: [Title may change][Parings: GaaSakuSasu Kibahina] Sakura always had a crush on the school's biggest heartthrob, Sasuke Uchiha.  When a strange new student comes to Sakura's little hometown, things seem to flip upside down in her life.
1. Warnings, Notes and Such

**Hinatahearted's Note: This story is really written by 3 people on one laptop. We'll update when we feel like it… but please keep note that THREE people have all different opinions on things… so this may sound a bit….. cracky…**

**Lizzycello's Note: We probably will not update very often, I'm very sorry. Plus we have no beta… so we're looking for one right now. And as Hinatahearted wrote, we have different opinions…**

**Animepanda94's Note: Okay also to add, this is something we did in our spare time, its not really a serious fan fiction or anything. So if you think its stupid…please don't blame us.**

**Lizzycello: BUT WE WILL TRY TO MAKE IT AS SERIOUS AS **_**POSSIBLE,**_ Right?

**Hinatahearted: OBJECTION:D I mean…. ……yes.**

**Animepanda94: OBJECTION TO YOUR OBJECTION! This is something we are doing in our spare time do you REALLY think that this is going to turn out serious? Me+liz+u Crack …that is all I have to say your honor (whom ever that is)**

**Lizzycello: Please refrain from using "txt tlk" (That won't happen in the story ..)**

**This is just the opening rules and notes. Please note that to verify our different opinions, our favorite pairings are:**

**Hinatahearted: GaaSaku, Naruhina and Sasusaku**

**Lizzycello: Sasunaru, Kibahina, Nejihina**

**Animepanda94: SasuSaku and Naruhina**

**Lizzycello: Try to enjoy! (Btw: Decided pairings: Gaa/Saku/Sasu and Kiba/Hina)**


	2. Chapter 1: Who Does He Think He Is?

**Author Note: We do not own any Naruto characters (only story idea)**

'_Thinking'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The sun shined through the chinks of Sakura's window as the blinding light made her open up her eyes- just a crack. Sakura groaned in frustration when she rolled over and glanced at the clock.

'_6:30. How I miss those days in Middle School where I could wake up at 7 o'clock, and not have to worry about being late.'_

Sakura slowly sat up and rubbed her head, '_Jeeze… what a pain.' _She got out of bed and stood up at the side. She moved her foot forward, her sock suddenly slid, causing her to fall onto the floor with a loud thud. _I've got a bad feeling about today…_ Sakura got up and sighed. She walked slowly towards the bathroom across the hall. She started to wash her face and looked in the mirror.

'_Why won't he notice me…?' _Sakura frowned at the thought of Sasuke scoffing at her in disgust. Sakura sighed and washed her face, took some vitamins and went to change into her clothes. She opened her closet, and sighed. _'I have nothing that'll impress him either… I'm hopeless.' _She quickly threw on a pink t-shirt; a strawberry wore a big smile on it and said, "Kawaii!" She slipped on a pair of black jeans and then headed down stairs. Breakfast was ready, Sakura slowly munched on her toast, staring straight ahead at the clock. She finished her breakfast and walked to the front door, picking up her backpack on the way. "I'm going!" Sakura called. Of course no answer.

As she started walking on her way to school, she spied her inconspicuous friend Hinata. "Hey Hinata", she called as she made her way over to Hinata to walk to school with her, as they always do in their morning tradition.

"H-H-Hi… Sakura." She twiddled her thumbs as she walked slowly behind.

"I hate getting up so early!" Sakura complained, trying to make conversation

"Yeah…did you do all of your homework?" Hinata asked.

"Ah…crap…I forgot my English" Sakura moaned "Can I copy your notes Hinata?"

Hinata looked down, "O-of course you can Sakura…" Hinata put her backpack down and got out her notes. "A-ah Sakura. Did you know about the new student coming to school?" Sakura pressed her fingers to her temples, "No, I don't really listen to the school gossip. But I bet it's just a stuck up rich kid again" She muttered under her breath, "Like Karin…"

Hinata looked up, "what was that?" She handed Sakura her notes.

"Oh, nothing so do you know who this new student is?"

"No…our teacher didn't say…" Hinata said picking up her backpack. "Oh but he did mention he was from a different village…"

"Oh I wonder where he's from then." Sakura finished copying Hinata's notes. "Come on, if we don't hurry we'll be late. I don't want to ruin my detention free streak…"

Hinata and Sakura began to run for the school, when Hinata tripped and fell.

"Ah, Hinata! Yeesh, you're so clumsy." Hinata looked down in embarrassment.

Sakura started to walk back to Hinata when a very obnoxiously loud "honk" was heard from the other side of the street, and up pulled a very, _very,_ stretchy limo. Sakura quickly helped Hinata up before the door swung open and out came-"Speak of the devil…" Sakura said under her breath. Karin came out and started strutting towards Sakura with an annoyed grin on her face.

"Heh! Of course! The stupid girl can't even stay on her feet!" Karin scoffed

Sakura gritted her teeth '_If I say anything she'll only find something else to make fun of…'_

"Oh! I'm _soo_ sorry I didn't realize she was hurt! Please come into my limo!"

Sakura had almost believed her until Karin soon after added,

"Oh wait! That's right! Father told me, No Poories in the car!" Karin laughed in that pompous way that would make any decent person cringe.

Sakura glared at Karin in a way that would make even the most violent person cower. "Why don't you do everyone a favor and _get lost?_"

Karin smirked spitefully and spat in Sakura's face. "You aren't worth my time anyway." Karin sent one last glare Hinata's way that made her shiver in fear, and drove away.

"C'mon Hinata…let's go before it starts raining." Sakura and Hinata looked up and saw clouds begging to form.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Okay children, everyone take your seats please!" Asuma-sensei spoke up, his voice causing all the crowds and cliques to disperse.

Everyone silently obeyed and sat in their seats. Karin purposely sat in Sakura's seat. "Oh! Why aren't you sitting anywhere Sakura?" Sakura's name hissed between Karin's teeth.

"…That's because you're in my seat Karin." But she thought_ 'That's because you're in my seat, and you know it you bitch.'_

"Please move Karin…that's Sakura's seat." Asuma-sensei affirmed. He was the type of teacher who knew who the kiss up popular kids were- who wanted to be able to do what ever they wanted _and_ be able to get away with it on top of that.

"But Asuma-sensei! I forgot my glasses! Please just this once?"

"No, you don't have to take Sakura's seat. Please take the empty seat in the front row." Asuma-sensei insisted, well aware where Sakura sat, in the third row.

Karin glared down, and moved to the seat in the first row. Sakura sat back down in her rightful place.

Asuma turned and faced the class with a sincere smile on his face. "We have a new student today, please welcome him and try to make him feel as comfortable as possible!"

Sakura turned her eyes to her notebook in disinterest. She opened her notebook and looked back at her notes. She heard the door open, and decided to take a peek at the new student.

A boy with bright red hair walked in the room, he had dark rings around his eyes… _'eyeliner…?' _A red mark was printed on his forhead '_a …tattoo!?'_ Sakura bit her lip, '_Who on earth is this guy!? I cant believe that someone like this is going to be in our class!'_

The boy walked casually up next to Asuma-sensei and waited to be introduced.

"Alright class, this is your new classmate, Gaara No Sabaku. He comes all the way from Sunagakure. He's come with his brother and sister. Now please take your seat…hm there's a seat next to Sakura!" Gaara nodded and walked forward

_Whaaat??! What the HELL is Asuma-Sensei thinking??! ARGH! He's coming over here! Ugh! I shouldn't act so scared! Get it together Sakura! Get it together!_

As Gaara strolled over nonchalantly, Sakura tried not to dart her eyes over. She suppressed the urge to twiddle her fingers. She turned her head over, and automatically their eyes connected. Sakura immediately turned her head away. '_Was he looking at me the whole time??'_ Sakura turned her head once more, and he was now focusing on Asuma-sensei. _'He Thinks he's so fucking cool.' _Sakura again pressed her fingers against her temples. '_Alright, as long as I try to forget he's next to me… I'll be fine…' _Sakura quickly took a glance at Gaara again, who was jotting down a couple of notes. His face sent an odd chill down her spine. Only it wasn't that much of a chill, more of an odd sensation. _'Who exactly is this guy?'_ Sakura wasn't sure… but she was almost determined to find out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.

The lunch bell rang, and Sakura had never been more relived to hear it ring. She bolted out of her seat and walked over to Hinata's desk. Hinata was scribbling away, trying to finish up the last couple of sentences and diagrams on the board. She smiled up at Sakura.

"Hold on…okay" she reached into her desk and pulled out her lunch.

"Okay lets go. I got my lunch. Hey, where's yours Sakura?"

"I'm uh…buying lunch." Sakura said noticing Gaara walking towards them.

"Ah Gaara! How are you liking class so far?" Hinata asked

Sakura started to sweat. Of course Hinata was only trying to make him feel welcome but Sakura couldn't help but feel uncomfortable at the fact that Hinata was so open to conversation.

"Hn…it's good." Gaara said showing he didn't care much for idle conversation.

Sakura glanced away for a minute, seeing a very familiar face to her walk into the room.

"Sasuke!" She yelled as she ran over to the stoic boy. Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow.

Sasuke scoffed at Sakura's single-mindedness. His attention was turned over to the strange looking boy with fire-engine hair.

Gaara stared straight back at him with the same stare, and all was silent in the classroom.

TBC

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

**Reviews Please!**


	3. Detentions, Warinings, and Secrets

**Author's Note: Hm hm. Updated within one week. Not too bad.**

**Disclaimer (Cause we forgot to put one up): Don't own Naruto, it's characters, or it's plotline. But you know that.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"I think we should go to lunch…" Sakura said

But the two boys still stood there staring at each other.

Sasuke's stare seemed to say something like "Who the heck is this guy and why does his aura seem so…evil?"

Gaara's stare seemed to say, "Fuck off you snot-nosed, pretty boy, bastard."

Sasuke turned and shot another glare towards Gaara. Sasuke smirked and silently walked away without another word.

Gaara turned his attention to the bubble-gum haired girl standing just a few feet away. Sakura could have sworn she saw a little victorious smirk come from Gaara for just a second, but it immediately disappeared. Gaara crossed his arms.

"Hmph. I don't know what you see in him. He treats you like your worth absolutely nothing, and yet you goggle over him. Pretty pathetic, if you ask me.""Well…I guess…but... he's just so hot!" Sakura swooned, off in la-la land

Gaara stared at Sakura for a moment and then turned off for lunch

Hinata looked over at Sakura "Sakura…" She said under her breath. "Um… never mind. Let's just go to lunch."

The trio silently entered the noisy cafeteria. The whole walk there was just plain awkward. Gaara trailed behind Sakura and Hinata the whole time. The thought of Gaara even just taking peeks at her every once in a while, sent chills down Sakura's spine.

They entered the cafeteria, loud as always. But then they all turned their heads over to someone who called Hinata's name over all the noise.

"Hinata!" Called the dog-like boy with brown hair and tan skin. Hinata blushed at the sound of her name being called so loud.

"Hello Kiba-kun." She smiled at his big cheesy grin. Kiba suddenly grabbed her hand, and pulled her out of the cafeteria. "I need to talk to you!"

Gaara and Sakura looked back at Kiba and Hinata rushing out of the cafeteria. Sakura's heart started to beat 100 miles per hour.

_'Oh god. Now this means Gaar_a _I will be stuck at the same lunch table…alone…"_

Sakura frantically looked around for anyone else she could sit near, even Ino would be fine at this point…but of course there was no one. Gaara walked off towards the nearest table and sat down. He opened a very..uh…girly lunchbox. Sakura stared.

"Uh…" Sakura stared.

Gaara glared up, a slight blush gracing his pale skin. "My sister…packed it"

"I see…" Sakura said. '_It looks really…really good…I wonder who his sister is…'_

Gaara began silently eating his food, while Sakura franticly yanked at her hair. '_What am I supposed to do? I can't just sit here the whole period… I have to eat to…'_

Suddenly, Gaara got up and went to go get a napkin. Sakura stared at Gaara's lunchbox, filled with delicious treats, while Sakura stared at her lunch bag, which contained a protein sandwich.

'_Maybe just one bite of a cookie.'_ Sakura stuck her hand in Gaara's lunchbox and pulled out a double chocolate cookie. She looked it over to see if there was any poison in it…or a bomb, for that matter. _'Hey, it's Gaara. Who knows what his _sister_ is like…'_

Sakura took a giant bite out of the cookie, only to be interrupted by a very…(amused?) Gaara.

"What are you doing?" He asked with an obnoxious smirk.

"EEEK!" Sakura squeaked, surprised "I-I'm sorry Gaara! Your lunch looked so good I was only going to take a bite I swear!" Sakura was flailing her arms around.

Gaara smirked again "Pheh, calm down I don't mind" he snorted.

Sakura looked at him curiously "What…?"

Gaara had a surprised look on his face, "Just finish it I said, I don't care."

Sakura still felt guilty for her actions so she quickly bowed and sat down again. She let her head hang low, she was too embarrassed to look Gaara in the eye. "Want it?" A voice said softly.

Sakura looked up surprised, her eyes met with a chocolate-chip cookie that was being held in front of her. She looked beyond it. Gaara was offering her another. '_W-What…?'_ Sakura thought to herself, but felt she was saying out loud. She couldn't see, but knew she was blushing.

'_Well, this one is definitely poisoned.'_ She glared down at the cookie, but let it go, and took a bite. Gaara and Sakura pretty much shared Gaara's lunch after that. But Sakura still had something on her mind.

_'Where is Hinata?'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After lunch, Sakura and Gaara went their separate ways. Sakura to her homebase, and Sakura guessed that Gaara was going to his homebase.

Sakura turned the hall corner and heard the noise coming from the classroom. However, as soon as she approached the classroom, all the noise turned to whispers. She entered the classroom, and she saw everyone staring at her. Karin was snickering at her.

"Sakura has a new boyfriend, the freak!" A couple of Karin's groupies snickered behind her.

'_W-what? Oh no…damn you Karin…_'

"What are you talking about?" Sakura scoffed '_I'll fight fire with fire' _ "The only one with a new boyfriend here…is you!" Sakura of course was making all of this up, but every one stared at Sakura, waiting to hear this new gossip.

Sakura's eyes widened when she finally realized what she had done. '_Shit… now what do I say!?'_ Sakura twiddles her thumbs, "we-well…-"All of a sudden, Sakura was cut off.

"Of course I have a boyfriend! You all know who! It's Sasuke-kun, of course!" Karin spouted.

All the girls nodded in agreement. Sakura's face turned bright red with anger. "I'll!" All at once, Sakura felt as if she lost control, and let her arm swing, her tightly closed fist smashed into Karin's cheek, knocking Karin over her desk.

A loud thud was heard as Karin feel to the floor. All her friends immediately rushed to her side. "Karin, Karin!"

As more people came to help Karin, the others just scolded Sakura, as Sakura looked down in shame.

Kakashi at the moment, came into the classroom.

"Sorry im late. You see, there was a man in the hallway-" He stopped mid-sentence as he saw Karin on the floor with a large red mark on her cheek.

"…what's going on?"

Sakura turned away, as the others told Kakashi what had happened. Kakashi looked over to Sakura, disappointed.

"I'm afraid you'll have to go to the principal's office."

Sakura glared at him, then Karin, then the class, and left.

She saw a familiar face while walking to Lady Tsunade's office.

"Gaara?" Sakura asked noticing the boy sitting in the first chair in the office

"…hn" Gaara said and looked down

"Are you in trouble?" Sakura asked half hoping she wasn't the only one.

"No" Gaara said "The principal wanted to make sure my first day was going well"

"I see…." Sakura sighed

"Are _you_ in trouble?" Gaara asked, reading Sakura's expression.

"I…punched…uh" Sakura stopped wondering if she should tell Gaara about what had happened.

"You punched some one? For a reason?" Gaara asked

"Uh yeah sort of…" Sakura moaned it would've bin better if she had never said anything.

"Well…" Gaara sat up suddenly interested. "Who was it?"

Sakura looked away, "Karin…" She said under her breath, hoping he wouldn't hear.

A slight grin appeared on Gaara's face. Sakura looked at him, waiting for a reply. But instead, he sat there staring off into space. Sakura sighed and reluctantly sat in the seat next to Gaara.

"Ello?" Sakura waved her hand in front of Gaara's face.

"Hm?" Gaara looked over to Sakura. She rose an eyebrow.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

That's when the door opened and Tsunade came out.

"Well, look what we have here. If it isn't Miss. Haruno. You wouldn't happen to be here for a bad reason, would you?"

"Well, actually…" Sakura cast her eyes down. Gaara suddenly spoke.  
"I asked her to come, I forgot where the office was." Tsunade looked like she didn't believe it. But she sighed and let it go.

After a few questions, Gaara and Sakura left.

Sakura and Gaara had some small talk, that's when Sakura heard that annoying cackle of Karin.

"Well, well! If it isn't the school's _second_ favorite couple, next to me and Sasuke, The Nerd and The Freak!" Karin laughed, "It's a shame that the nerd's a huge bimbo to top it off, no brains and no looks."

Sakura wanted to say something, but couldn't find the courage to. Gaara glared at Sakura, wanting her to say something.

When a few seconds passed by, and still nothing was heard from Sakura, Gaara decided to say something.

"Look," he started, "if you have anything else to say to Sakura, you'll have to deal with me. I could give a flying shit if you were a girl, _I will kill you._ Next time you confront Sakura, you have me to deal with too." Gaara gave a death glare to Karin and her friends, and they left without a word. Sakura turned to Gaara

"Gaara…uhm…thank you…" She looked away

Gaara's eyes grew wide "Uhm sorry about that I…uh…girls like that just really piss me off…" Gaara felt awkward, unsure if Sakura had wanted Gaara to defend her or not…had he made the problem worse?

"No its okay…actually she pisses me off too I mean…thanks again" Sakura felt her face get hot and she started to run off

"Bye! I'm going to hurry back before the bell rings" She was sure she was blushing. She started to slow down after running and then she saw her…Karin.

'…_ugh god no! please no…'_ Sakura ran sure Karin hadn't seen her yet but then she heard Karin speaking

"God Garra's so freaking scary ooooh I'm scared!" Sakura was now sure Karin had seen her. "Can you believe he threatened to kill me!? Well we've got new dirt! He protected Sakura so obviously he likes her!"

Sakura whirled around, her face still red. "Shut up! That's not true! I-" Sakura's eyes started tearing. She started to run off again, heading towards the girl's bathroom. All of a sudden, she bumped into Hinata. Hinata looked surprised, "Sakura…?! What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Sakura quickly hugged Hinata and buried her face in her jacket. Sakura wasn't even sure why she was crying herself.

"Shhhh…it's okay." Hinata cradled Sakura softly in her arms.

After a few minutes of crying, Sakura had told Hinata the entire story. Hinata had been very sympathetic, and tried to calm Sakura down. Eventually, she was calmed down. Sakura and Hinata had parted, and luckily for Sakura- Sakura didn't see Gaara the entire rest of the day.

Hinata and Gaara had met up at the end of the day.

"So Gaara, what did you think of school today?"

Gaara looked to the side, and smirked maliciously.

"I think I have just found my source of amusement for the rest of the year."

Hinata suddenly looked worried, "what…what do you mean?"

Gaara paid no mind to her, and walked away.

Hinata wanted to say something, but was cut off by the same boy she had been dragged away by at lunch.

"Hinata!" he yelled. Hinata turned.

"Oh, hello Kiba." She smiled.

"I have an idea!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

TBC

Please Review


End file.
